


Furious Kiss

by Derekbullock317



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Drama & Romance, F/F, Femslash, Manga & Anime, Reconciliation, Sibling Incest, Sibling attraction, Victim/Bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derekbullock317/pseuds/Derekbullock317
Summary: A high school senior reconciles w/a bully after rescuing her from her rapist boyfriend
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Furious Kiss

Rain poured down on Mizuki Tai as she an out of the school boundary, tears dripping down her cheeks, as she made her way past the secluded alleys and quiet backyards of neighboring houses. The sun was gone, the sky was an ugly grey hue. Mizuki tore through the front lawn of her house, fumbled around for the key to the front door, almost losing grip on the bunch of keys. Its jingling created a series of unbearably high pitched clinking noises, like thousands of children screaming, almost driving Hansel to the point of insanity. Her head throbbed violently.

Mizuki found the right key and slammed open the door. She threw her schoolbag down onto the floor and ran up the stairs, three at a time, with noises ringing in her ear. Cries, laughter, jeering, screams, giggles, shouts. She ran into her room and shut the door.

Immediately, silence filled the atmosphere. There were no more voices. No more cries, laughter, jeering, screams or giggles. Mizuki could almost hear the dust particles float around the room. Horizontal rays of dim grey shone through the blinds into the dark room, highlighting the peaceful dust particles which were slowly settling onto the wooden floor. Mizuki took a few deep breaths. Then finally, she screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs, eyes shut, blocking out the world. She screamed until she could hear nothing but the tortured phlegm in her throat, until the powerful sound waves rebounded off the walls of her tiny room and started throbbing against her own ear drums, until all her anger expelled itself out of her body. When she finally had no more breath, she stopped and breathed in and out rapidly, filling her exhausted lungs with fresh oxygen. Then she threw herself onto her bed and started sobbing.

* * * * *

Slowly, painfully, images of what had happened earlier in school started making their way into her mind. The cheerleaders laughed as she walked past their table with her tray of food. They were laughing at her lack of social status, laughing at the fact that she had no friends. In class, the teachers told her that she was failing and had no hope for a future in anything. The tougher, bigger, uglier, burlier girls cornered her in the school field and cursed and spat at her to make themselves feel better. She had tried to punch them in an attempt to escape, but they beat her up. The school counsellor had tried to invite Mizuki to her office to have a talk, but Mizuki had slapped her and run out of school.

The episode had gone on for days, and Mizuki started to have really dark and violent thoughts. It would be much better, she thought, I would be free from this pain, I could make this all stop and just be free from this life. What is a good way to die, she continued thinking, a scene in which people would feel sorry that they had not treated me better? Many options ran through her head. Jumping off the building would be too cliché -- there might even be a chance where nobody would notice her body, laying there, dead. Placing herself on the railway tracks seemed like a good choice, but she was afraid that nobody would contact her school and parents, and just think of it as if it were not worth their effort to bother about.  
Mizuki got up from her bed and walked towards the mirror.  
Looking at her battered face in the mirror disgusted Mizuki, she was repulsed at how weak and pathetic she was. She had no friends and it wasn't for lack of trying, people just didn't like her for whatever reason.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on her room door.  
"Mizuki, dinner will be a little late today." Ryoko, Mizuki's Stepmom says from the hallway.  
"Okay." Mizuki replies.

Later... Ryoko, her Husband Kogiro, and their Daughter, Midoriko were all seated at the dinner table about to eat, the only person missing was Mizuki.

"Where is she?" Kogiro asked angrily.

"Still in her room I gather." Ryoko says as she puts some shrimp tempura and riceballs on a plate.

"I saw what those bullies had done to her today and I was too afraid to help Mizuki when she needed me the most." Midoriko said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Simply pathetic, I can't believe that either of you weaklings are my children." Kogiro snapped.  
"Kogiro." Ryoko said, shocked.

  
Twenty minutes later, Mizuki comes out of her room and joins the family for dinner.  
Kogiro simply glares at Mizuki as she ate, seated next to Midoriko.

"Mizuki, what will you do about those bullies?" Ryoko asks,

"I don't know, Mom. I can't tell any of the teachers because they don't believe me. Even if they see it happening right in front of them."

The next day, Mizuki and Midoriko walked into school together, they head to the Locker Room and put their things away in their lockers.

"Hey Mizuki, I wanna talk to you, meet me in the Music Room after school...Alone."   
Kimiko says as she drops her gaze slightly." Why should she?" Midoriko says, glaring at Kimiko.  
Kimiko closed her eyes and steadied her breathing.

"The day before yesterday, I was waiting for your Sister out in the hallway when a Student-Teacher named Rentaro Inari came up behind me and shoved me into an empty classroom, then he... he was about to rape me, but then Mizuki showed up and hit him over the head with a shovel from the Janitor's Closet, she saved me." 

"But you still beat her up!" 

"I didn't, I was in the hospital for the past three days, it was my former friends who did that to Mizuki." Kimiko pleaded.


End file.
